Sacrifice
by Foreverlove1820
Summary: "You're not the only one who knows about sacrifice." When one of guardians gives her life to save the universe, the rest must find a way to bring her back before it's too late. Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

_**Sacrifice**_

A W.I.T.C.H FanFic

"**You're not the only one who knows about sacrifice." When one of guardians gives her life to save the universe, the rest must find a way to bring her back or is it too late**?

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

There was something about the castle walls that made her feel like she was important. Maybe it was the stability, or the structure itself. But then, maybe it was the people that it housed; a best friend, a love, a family. She turned a corner, coming into another hallway. She took a moment to look out the large window. The city below was peaceful, but it wasn't always that way. This world, these people had been through more than anyone could ever imagine. It seemed like it was just one battle after another. She sighed, things were calm now. Things were settled, but she still couldn't help feeling like something was happening, something no one would be prepared for. She turned away, sighing again. But, she couldn't help looking back. This time she looked down at the garden below; the flowers, the trees, the water all looked so beautiful and homey. Then she thought, maybe that's why she feels important here. Maybe the reason she's grown to love this place so much is because it's more of a home than she's ever had. Sure, she lives with her family in an apartment. An apartment that had everything a home should have, but it still just felt like a place where she put her head on a pillow to sleep. She didn't feel loved there, she didn't feel wanted there. But here, in Meridian, in the Castle she felt loved.

She could feel her eyes burning, so she let herself blink and tears came rolling down her cheeks. She was crying again, something she had gotten so used to. And yet, no one ever knew about. The blonde thought about what it would be like, to tell someone. Tell them about what her life had become. Letting the secrets out could be good, right? Wrong, because every time she imagined it, they left. Everyone left. She lost every time. She put her hair behind her ear, remembering all the times she had lost. And everything she is losing now. But was she really losing? She had everything she wanted under the stone of the castle roof. So why did she still feel like screaming? Why did she still feel like she was drowning? Why did she still feel like she'd be willing to give it all up tomorrow?

She wiped her eyes again, not wanting someone to walk down the hall and see her this way. She had an image to maintain. One she wasn't ready to give up. It was comforting, in a way, to know that people still saw her in the same light they always had. But there was one person she was willing to break the walls down for. And he's here in the castle; he's the reason she's standing in front of a window instead of lying on her bed wanting to never get up again. With another deep breath she walked down the rest of the hallway looking for him.

"Cornelia?" a voice called out to her from behind.

"Aldarn, hi."

"What's wrong?"

Damn him for caring so much. She blames Caleb for that. No she blames herself, for letting people get close to her, for letting the people of meridian get to her. But in reality, in her heart of hearts she loved it. Cornelia loved that the "rebellion" saw her as their sister. Especially Aldarn, who was practically Caleb's brother.

"It's nothing." She smiled, as best she could. "Do you know where Caleb is?"

"Meeting hall, with the others," Aldarn looked at her with more concern that before. He could tell she was lying. But he wasn't going to pry.

"Then I should go." Cornelia began to walk back down the hall, until Aldarn stopped her.

"Hey, he'd much rather see you then be in there. Besides, he's been complaining about how much he misses you all week. Just go in. They won't mind." He gave her that brotherly smile that she had grown so fond of.

"Thanks." She returned the smile and began walking towards the meeting hall.

They were large doors, larger than you'd think for a meeting hall. But then again, this is a castle. Cornelia looked behind her, thinking about just turning around and forgetting the whole thing. But something inside her was telling her to knock on the door, so she did.

"What?" Vathek asked as he swung the door open. "Cornelia?" He was shocked, not only to see her here, without the other guardians, but also for the fact that she looked like she was about to shatter into a million pieces.

Caleb's head popped up from the maps on the table when he heard her name. "Vathek let her in."

"I'm sorry." Cornelia said walking past Vathek, "I know you're busy but, I just really needed to see you." She pleaded as her emotions began to surface.

"Don't worry about it." Caleb placed a hand on her shoulder. "We'll finish this later." He looked at the men, who just nodded and left. "What's wrong?"

"I'm really sorry, this stuff is important." She said looking over at the table full of papers "I just…" She looked away.

"Cornelia," He took her hand and let her to the table to sit. "Come on, don't shut me out. Tell me what's wrong."

"Everything," She looked up at him with tears in her eyes and despair written all over her face.

"What do you mean everything?"

"I mean everything." Tears started rolling down her face again. "I'm just so tired of my world falling apart." Her voice cracked.

"You're starting to scare me." He'd never seen her this way. They'd been together for six years and he's never seen her as broken as he was now.

"I'm sorry, just forget I said anything." Cornelia got up.

"Stop shutting me out." Caleb pulled her back to him. "Please. I can see something is wrong."

"They're gone. They just left me." Cornelia couldn't take looking at him anymore. "Just like they always have, like everyone always has."

"What are you talking about? Who left?"

"My parents," she could see the confusion on his face, "They took the little prodigy out to California and just left me behind. They didn't even tell me there were leaving. I came home and no one was there. Which I'm actually used too, but…They just left me a note and a credit card."

"Are you serious?"

"Ya," Cornelia wiped another tear off her cheek. "Some family, huh?"

"Wait? You said you're used to them leaving? How long has this been going on?"

"What? Them leaving me? Them treating me like Lillian's maid? Like I was just the practice child for when the one they really wanted came around?" Cornelia forced herself to look up at the man infront of her. "8 years."

"Why didn't you tell me!? Why didn't you tell the girls!?" Caleb yelled, not at her at the whole situation, and well partly at her.

"Because we had bigger things to worry about!" Cornelia raised her voice back at him. She closed her eyes, not wanting to fight. "And…when it started it wasn't this bad. It was normal."

"But?" Caleb placed his hands on her arms.

"Once W.I.T.C.H started and I kinda just pushed it aside. I finally had something, someone," She smiled up at him "to fight for. I finally felt like I mattered." Cornelia sighed and walked back to the table to sit. "But then my parents noticed that I wasn't around that often and the fighting started and they apartment became more of a giant screaming death match. So I didn't tell anyone about it because I had the girls and you. Then you left and I felt like I didn't matter anymore and that I wasn't good enough."

"I am so sorry. If I had known, I never would've," Caleb kissed the top of her head. "Baby I am so sorry."

"It's not your fault, you were being you. And I was just too naïve and wannabe self-centered to realize that you were being the hero that I love. But it doesn't matter anymore."

"Well, I'm still incredibly sorry."

"I know. Can I continue with my terrible life story?"

"Ya," Caleb nodded and grabbed her hand.

"Okay so after, _That¸_ I just went back to doing whatever they wanted; which they loved and took advantage off. Then Nerissa showed up and we started being W.I.T.C.H again and I started to feel important again. But that didn't matter to them because they saw my newly found confidence and independence as an excuse to just leave me home alone, a lot. And it pretty much went on like that. They started leaving more and W.I.T.C.H started fighting villains more. And, about a year ago, I was fighting with my parents about you and I and my dad pretty much told me that I was there to serve their little princess and that Lillian's dreams were more important than mine. And I actually believed him."

"Cornelia?" He looked at her like she was crazy.

"I'm serious Caleb. I'm useless. I've never done anything right. I've caused W.I.T.C.H more harm than good over the years and I make your life harder than it needs to be." Cornelia got up, unable to face him anymore. She walked back to the window and looked out at the garden. "I am so tired of feeling worthless. I want to feel like I'm more than someone's sidekick, someone's…just…" She took a breath; she could hear his steps coming closer. "I want to matter to someone so much that…I just want to be someone's first choice."

"Do you realize all the things you say you want to be you are to me?" Caleb looked at her, did she really not see how much he loved her.

"Come on, Caleb, we both know that I'm-"

"Stop right there." He cut her off, pulled her close and looked into her eyes. "Cornelia, I swear to you that you are my first choice. You will always be my first choice. You matter to me more than anything or anyone ever could. I may not say it all the time, but I am so in love with you and it kills me to know that you feel this way."

"You mean it?"

"Of course I do. You think I say that to everyone woman in the universe?" He smiled, she laughed. "There's that laugh. You know, you don't have to go back there."

"Yes I do. Where else am I going to live?"

"Here, with me."

He was seriously, she could by his tone and that made her speechless.

"Are you asking me to move in with you?" Cornelia said, once her brain caught up to reality.

"I'm pretty sure I am."

"You do realize that you don't own this castle right?"

"I do, but I highly doubt that Elyon will protest to the idea."

"Okay but what about Miriadel? And Alborn? And your dad? Do you really think they'll be okay with this? I mean I'm only 20 years old and you're what 22 as of last week. You really think they're just going to let us live together. Oh and need I not mention the Oracle who we're already in hot water with for even having a relationship."

"First off, the Oracle can be pissed all he wants, I could care less about his opinion on us. Miriadel and Alborn have known you a very long time; do you really think they'll say no? And my dad, Cornelia the man loves you. No one is going to say no, regardless of how old we are. Please we've done more in our lifetime than most people our age."

She took a moment to process. He was right, no matter how many ways you tried to spin it. "I'd still feel better asking them before I move all my crap here."

"That's fine. We'll talk to everyone at dinner." Caleb smiled then kissed her, "Now I could get used to doing that every day."

"You're something else you know that?" Cornelia shook her head. "Oh my god!" She looked up at Caleb.

"What?"

"They're going to know, that we-you know." She said making a face.

"Babe, we've been together for almost seven years. You really think they don't know we've done it by now." Caleb laughed at her.

"Yeah, but, them knowing and them _knowing_ are two completely different things."

"You're going to be the death of me." Caleb just rolled his eyes at her, before pulling her in for another kiss. "Come on, let's get of here for a while."

* * *

_A/N: Well there it is! Chapter one. I know it's not much, but I really just wanted to establish some things before overloading you with Drama and such. The other girls, Matt, and everyone else will be in the next chapter and will always be in. I just wanted tp establish the Cornelia/Caleb circumstances since this is manly about them. But there will be moments with the other girls and their significant others. Okay that's all. Hope you liked the chapter and want to continue reading. :D Chapter two will be up soon and the story will really starting moving there. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sacrifice**_

A W.I.T.C.H FanFic

"**You're not the only one who knows about sacrifice." When one of guardians gives her life to save the universe, the rest must find a way to bring her back or is it too late**?

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

One of the great things about living in another world, he thought, was that you could just create a fold and be right in your girlfriend's apartment without having to ring the bell. It was also nice that her parents weren't around so he could use this little luxury. As Caleb stepped through the fold, he could hear music coming from the back hallway. He laughed to himself, knowing Cornelia was either giving a private concert to the fish on her shower curtain or packing up her room. As he walked down the hall, he saw her bedroom door open and his blonde haired girlfriend twirling around her room. He shook his head and laughed silently as he leaned against the door frame. This was the Cornelia he knew, fun loving and energetic.

"CALEB!" Cornelia yelled, mid spin. "God, you scared me!?" she ran over to her Ihome and turned down the music, "How long have you been standing there?"

"A minute or two," Caleb smiled as he walked toward her.

"Don't you know you're not supposed to creep up on a girl when she's dancing around her room?"

"I told you I was coming an hour ago." He placed his arms on her waist and pulled her closer.

"Ya, well I didn't realize how much time had passed." Cornelia gave him the fact mad at you look. "But still, you really shouldn't sneak up on me like that."

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again." Caleb just smiled at her, "You know," he paused, pulling her as close to him as possible "I think we should take advantage of the fact that you're parents aren't here." He said with a wicked grin.

"Caleb!" She playfully hit his arm, pulling away slightly. "The girls will be here soon to help me finish since packing and taking the rest to storage."

"Fine, but can I at least get a kiss before they get here."

"Just one," She laughed before pulling his face closer to hers.

"Are we interrupting?" a voice rang from the doorway.

"No." "Yes." The couple said at the same time.

"Sorry, Caleb." Irma said as she and the rest of the girls walked into the room.

"They're good for that aren't they?" Matt looked at Caleb.

"Ruining the moment? Ya," Caleb laughed with Matt. "Especially when it's been a while since I've seen her."

"How long this time?" Matt looked at Cornelia, then back a Caleb.

"Well, before my birthday and the other day, about three weeks."

"Man, that's rough."

"We're used it by now." Caleb looked over at Cornelia who was laughing with the other girls and throwing things into boxes.

"But still, it can't be easy. I know how hard it is for me and Will when I go on tour for a few days. I can only imagine what you two go through."

"She doesn't say anything when we do see each other, but I know it's been hard on her." Caleb looked back at Matt. "At least she has the girls."

"True. So, they were all okay with her moving there? Even the Big Guy?"

"Ya, she was worried they wouldn't be, but I know once we told them why they'd be fine with it. But the Oracle on the other hand, we haven't told him yet. Frankly, I don't see why we have to. I mean I know she's a guardian and we all answer to him in a way but, it's our life, together, we should be making these decisions not him."

"I agree." Will chimed in as she walked over to the men. "But, you know how paranoid Cornelia gets when it comes to you two, just be careful."

"Be careful of what?" Cornelia asks, walking over tape roll in hand.

"Nothing," Caleb answers before Matt or Will can. Caleb told Cornelia that the he had talk to the Oracle and he was okay with her moving to Meridian but in actuality, Caleb hasn't said anything. "Are you almost done?"

"Just finished," Cornelia smiled, "Okay, so strong men, take those boxes in the corner to the van so we can bring them to storage. And those by the door go downstairs in the garbage room and the ones by my closet go to Meridian."

"Wait a minute!" Irma said, looking at the sizes of the three piles. "You mean to tell me that the smallest pile is the one you're taking? You're kidding?"

"No. I don't need much, just clothes and things like that. Oh and my laptop, phone and ipod. Since Elyon figured out how to give things an electrical charge I can take them."

"You're really putting all that in storage?" Taranee looked from the boxes to Cornelia.

"Is it really that surprising?"

"Yes." All the girls said at once.

"Wow, guys, thanks." Cornelia rolled her eyes.

A few hours later and all that was left were her laptop and a small box on her desk. Cornelia looked around her room one last time. She was surprised how at sad she was.

"Well, all the boxes are in the Castle." Caleb said as he walked up behind her. He placed his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head. "You okay?"

"Just didn't think I'd feel this bad about leaving."

"Having second thoughts?"

Cornelia turned around, "Never." She smiled. "Come on, let's go home."

"I like the sound of that." Caleb grabbed the box on the table and headed for the living room where Blunk was waiting to fold them to Meridian.

Cornelia head the fold open behind her as she looked around the large apartment. She sighed to herself before getting turning around and walking into her new life.

"Hey, I have to go meet with Drake and the others about a security breech we had last night. Are you going to be okay here by yourself for a couple hours?" Caleb asked as he placed the box down next to the others.

"Of course," Cornelia nodded.

"Are you sure?" He knew she was still upset, he knew she was still hovering over the cliff. He could see it in her eyes, not matter how hard she tried to hide it.

"Yes, go. I'll be fine. I'm just going to but on some music and start unpacking."

"Okay." He walked over to her and kissed her passionately. It was almost like he was telling her that he wasn't going anywhere, that he wasn't leaving her. "Just call me if you need me."

"I will. Now go, you're going to be late." Cornelia watched him leave their room and close the door. She turned around and looked at the boxes. She took a deep breath and opened the first box.

Twenty minutes later and Cornelia was on to her third box. It was going much faster than she thought. She pulled off the tape and looked inside. She held her breath as she realized what box it was. It was the one box she didn't want to open. The one box that was most definitely not supposed to be in this pile. She pulled out the small pink and white teddy bear that lay on top. She brought it close to her chest, tears running down her cheeks. She threw the small bear on the floor and took out the picture staring up at her. They looked so happy, the four of them. But then she saw her parent's hand; one each lay one on top of Lillian's shoulders. Cornelia suddenly felt like screaming, her chest pounding and heart racing. Finally, allowing herself to feel all that she had been keeping inside, she screamed and threw the picture at the wall.

"Whoa!" Caleb opened the door just as the glass of the frame shattered to floor. He ran over to Cornelia, who was taking things out of the box and throwing them at the wall. "Cornelia what are you doing!?" She didn't answer; she just kept grabbing and throwing. "Cornelia!" Caleb grabbed her arms, "Cornelia, stop!" He turned her around, seeing her red puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks.

She didn't say a word; Cornelia just fell into him and cried more than she ever had before. They stayed like that for a moment, him holding her letting her release everything she had been holding in. But the moment was ruined when a knock came from the door, well doorframe.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but we have an emergency. Elyon's calling the other guardians now." Aldarn said as he looked at the mess on the floor. "We're meeting in the Great Hall."

"Tell them we'll be there in a minute." Caleb gave Aldarn a look. He didn't speak until he knew Aldarn was out of earshot. "You okay?"

"No." Cornelia said in a tone that was just above a whisper. "But," She pulled away from Caleb "Duty calls so I guess I have to be." She walked past him and out of the room.

Caleb just stood there. She was hiding again. He looked at the pile of broken glass on the floor. He knew he needed to do something to help her and he needed to do it soon.

A few minutes later, Caleb had joined the group in the great hall.

"What happened?" he asked, closing the door behind him.

"Nerissa's scepter, the Mage Ring, and the Tonga Tooth are missing." Aldarn said, looking right at Will.

* * *

_A/N: Tada! there's chapter two! And the drama begins...It might be awhile before chapter three is up only because I have class all week til 5 lol but hey I have four day weekends so I'm not complaining :D YEAH COLLEGE! lol Enough about me...hope you enjoyed this chapter, see you next time :D _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sacrifice**_

Chapter Three

* * *

"What do you mean missing!?" Will looked at Caleb.

"Whoever broke in last night must have taken them." Vathek spoke from the corner of the room.

"Someone broke into the Castle!? How the hell does that happen!?" Will looked at Caleb again.

"Why do you keep looking at me!?" Caleb put his hands up defensively.

"You're the leader of the Honor Guard! You're supposed to prevent these things!" Will raised her tone again.

"We're low on men and we've had no reason to up security!"

"Well obviously we do! And maybe if you did you're job, three of the most powerful artifacts in the universe wouldn't have been stolen!"

"Are you kidding me!? I am here every day making sure this castle is secure. I do my job perfectly well."

"From where I'm standing it sure as hell doesn't look that way!" Will yelled even louder than before.

"STOP IT!" Cornelia screamed, her hands flew up the table went flying across the room.

Everyone fell silent. They looked from Cornelia to the table then back at her.

"I'm sorry." Cornelia looked at the room, pleading. She put her arms and head down.

"It's okay." Caleb walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay." He looked over her shoulder, as Aldarn and Vathek put the table back on all fours. "What do you want to do?" He asked Will, Cornelia still in his arms.

"Let's go to Kandracar. The council put a spell on the scepter to track, hopefully whoever took it doesn't know and we can find it." Will opened a fold and stepped through, the others following her.

"Come on." Caleb took Cornelia's hand and let her through the fold, it closing just as Cornelia stepped through.

Although Kandracar and the council itself had been through a lot in the last six years, you'd never know it by looking at it. It looked just as angelic now as it did the first day the guardians stepped foot into the palace.

"Guardians," The Oracle greeted then, a stern look on his face. "We've been expecting you."

"Why am I not surprised?" Irma rolled her eyes.

"Oracle, someone-" Will began.

"Has stolen the ring, scepter, and tooth; we know." The Oracle finished. "I've been trying to locate the scepter, but I seem to be having difficulties tracking it. It appears someone has tampered with my powers or the spell."

"That seems to happen a lot." Irma said to Taranee under her breath.

"Sir, even with the break in, the only way someone would've been able to get into the vault was with one of the two keys, which have both been located, or if they had a high enough rank; ergo, you, the queen, one of the guardians, or one of the four commanders of the Honor. Which are Aldarn, Drake, Vathek and myself." Caleb looked nervously at the Oracle.

"Okay, so you're telling me that even if someone broke into the Castle, there's no way they could've gotten to the vault?" The Oracle looked worriedly at the council then at Caleb.

"It's almost as guarded as Elyon's room. I'm telling you, the only way someone could've gotten in there is, well-"

"Just say it."

"By it being an inside job. Or someone glamouring as one of us."

"But the only people that have the power to glamour like that are locked away in a cell." Will argued.

"Or in a crystal at the bottom of Mckenzian Falls, I know." Caleb said, frustrated.

"So then, it's someone in the Castle?" Elyon said, looking to the Oracle for guidance.

"It has to be." Caleb threw his hands up, even more frustrated.

"No, it can't be." Oracle interrupted. "For someone to be able to tamper with my powers and the spell, it can't be anyone in the Castle. Elyon, is the only one that could possibly tamper but."

"I would never."

"The council knows." Luba gave a reassuring smile.

"So, there's someone out there that's just as power as Phobos or Nerissa?" Will questioned.

"Or more," The Oracle added.

"Great, as if this couldn't get any worse than it already is." Irma rolled her eyes.

"You must return to the castle, and put a plan together. The council and I will find a way to track the artifacts. Your jobs for now are to protect the Heart of Kandracar. I fear that may be the next target." The Oracle waved his hand, opening a fold.

The group walked through and was greeted Aldarn, Vathek, and Jullian.

"So, what did he say?" Aldarn asked.

"We're screwed." Will said, falling to a chair. "They think it's someone just as powerful as Phobos or Nerissa." Will let her head fall into her hands.

"Or someone more powerful." Taranee added and Will lifted and arm in acknowledgement.

The room was quiet again, brains were on overdrive.

"It's been a long day, let's all get some sleep and regroup in the morning." Elyon said from her seat at the table. "You girls can stay for the night. So we can start early and try to figure something out."

"Sounds like a good plan." Will placed her hand on her chest and the guardians returned to their normal selves. She looked down at the heart. "If someone gets a hold of this…"

"They won't." Elyon smiled, "Come on, I'll show you guys to your rooms." She stood up and everyone followed her out.

Night had fallen quickly on Meridian. It was as if the world just knew its darkest days were arriving. Cornelia sat on her side of the bed, starring at the picture on the night stand. It was of her and Caleb, taken not the long ago. He was standing behind her, arms around her waist, and they were laughing. Cornelia picked up the picture to inspect it more closely. She looked happy in the photo, happier than she had been in a while. Caleb had that effect on her, he seemed to always know what to do or say. She placed the photo back down has she heard the door open.

"You okay over there?" Caleb asked as he closed the door, placing his sword on the floor. When she didn't answer him, he walked over the bed and sat behind her. "Do you wanna talk about what happened earlier?"

"The table thing?" She turned her head, almost looking over her shoulder.

"Or the throwing thing." he said, referring to the incident he walked in on before they knew the universe was once again in peril.

"There's nothing to say." Cornelia fell back onto her pillow, almost curling into a ball.

Caleb sighed loudly in frustration. "How are we supposed to make this work if you won't talk to me?" He waited for an answer, and yet again it never came. "Do you even wanna be here?" He knew he'd be in trouble for asking, but he was resorting to anything to get something out of her at this point.

"Are you serious right now?" Cornelia turned to look at him. She closed her eyes and sat up, opening them after a moment. "I want to be here, with you. But, I…"

"What?"

"I don't know." She began to cry again. "I just feel so lost."

"Look, no matter where you are, I will always-" Caleb stopped as they heard the familiar sound of Cornelia's phone.

She bent over and picked up off the night stand. "It's my dad. They're back in Heatherfield. He wants to see me, now." She placed her phone down and looked at Caleb. "I don't want to go back there alone."

"Like there was a chance in hell I was gonna let you go alone to begin with." Caleb kissed the top of her head. They got up and headed for the door.

She looked up at the Castle from her small window. After a moment, she threw her glass at the wine painting to floor. She walked over to the table where the scepter lay, she picked it up. Her fingers tracing the lines of the rod, she looked back out the window and laughed to herself. "Sleep tight guardians, for tomorrow, the real fun begins." She placed the scepter down and laughed as she looked down at the mage ring on her finger.

* * *

_A/N: DUN DUN DUNN lol Sorry it seemed needed. Well, there's chapter three. Next time, more drama ensues and the Hales come into the picture. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to review and let me know what you think and what you hope to see :) Much Love - Sara_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sacrifice**_

Chapter Four

* * *

Walking from they're secret portal to her house was exactly what Cornelia needed to gain the courage to stand up to her parents. Even though Caleb was walking right next to her, holding her hand and telling her to just breathe, she still needed to gain about ninety-five percent more courage.

"Relax." Caleb said, once again, kissing her hand. "I won't let anything happen to you."

"I know." She smiled up at him as they came to the front door of her building. Cornelia took a deep breath as she entered the code. "Well, here goes nothing." She took a deep breath and led Caleb down the hall and to the elevators.

It wasn't long before she was opening her front door and came face to face with everything she wanted to leave behind.

"Where the hell were you?" Harold barked, Cornelia wasn't even three feet into the apartment.

"Wow, that's the first thing out of your mouth. Not even a hello." Cornelia swallowed hard, trying to keep the confidence she had built on the way there.

"How dare you talk me to like that!"

"Harold!" Elizabeth yelled from the living room; where she was sitting next to Lillian. "Cornelia we came home and all your things were gone, we're just worried."

"Really?" Cornelia laughed sarcastically. "It took me moving out for you to actually worry about me? No wait, you're not worried about me, you're worried about you imagine. What will you tell the girls at the country club when they find out that you're daughter moved out."

"Sweetheart," Elizabeth stood up.

"Don't you dare sweetheart me!" Cornelia yelled, and then looked at her father. "You lost the right to call me that a long time ago." Cornelia suddenly felt herself walking toward her father.

"Like hell we did!" Harold screamed. "I am you're father!"

"You may be my father, but you stopped being my dad a long time ago."

It all happened so fast. Cornelia yelled and Harold lost it. He slapped her across the face so hard the sound echoed.

"You son of a bitch!" Caleb charged towards him.

"Caleb, stop." Cornelia pulled his arm, stopping him dead in his tracks. Holding her cheek with one hand and Caleb's arm in another she looked at her parents. "he's not even worth it." She slid her hand down to meet Caleb's and walked towards to door.

"Cornelia! Talk to us!" Elizabeth ran towards to door.

Cornelia turned around, looked at the three of them standing there and slammed the door. She pushed the button for the elevator with so much force she almost broke it. Once the doors opened, she bolted inside and leaned against the back wall. Caleb hit the button for the bottom floor then walked over to her.

"Let me see your cheek." He pulled her hand away; her cheek was already red and swollen.

"Does it look as bad as it feels?"

Caleb didn't say anything; she knew how bad it was. He pulled her into him and held her tight. "I am so proud of you."

He didn't even finish the sentence before she broke down.

It wasn't long before they were back in the Castle, walking towards their room.

"You should really ice that." Caleb said, as they turned down another hallway.

"I'll be fine. It just stings." She stopped when he did. She looked up and Caleb as he examined her cheek again.

"Where are you two going?" Jullian looked at them, "Cornelia!? What happened? Who hit you?"

"It's no big deal." She quickly brought her hand back to her cheek, as if to hide it.

"You're kidding right?" Caleb looked at her in disbelief. "Her parents came back, we went to talk to them, and long story short her father slapped her."

"I deserved it; I shouldn't have said those things to him."

"You had every right to say that to time." Caleb was defending her, because at this point she wasn't going to defend herself.

"And he had no right to hit you." Jullian looked at Cornelia. "Bring her to your room and I'll bring her some ice." Jullian put a hand on Caleb's shoulder before walking towards the kitchen.

The next morning, everyone was gathered in the meeting hall. They had decided on a plan of action. Search and destroy as Matt so kindly put.

"Okay, so we'll leave in ten." Will said and the room nodded in agreement.

"There's a women at the gate demanding to be let in." a guard said.

"Who is she?" Caleb looked at him.

"She didn't give a name, but she said she has something that will interest you."

Caleb took a moment to think. "Alright, I'll go see what she wants, but do Not let her in." Caleb picked his sword up off the chair, "Don't leave without me."

"Of course not," Will smiled as he left the room.

The gates into the Castle grounds were large and intimidating. They scared most, but there were a few people who found them comforting.

"Where is she?" Caleb asked as he walked up the gate.

"Over there." The guard pointed to the corner were a women stood.

"What's your name?" Caleb asked her.

"Serena." You could see her smile underneath the hood of her cloak. "I'd like to be let in"

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

"I had a feeling you'd say that." She let out a low chuckle has she lifted her eyes up to look at him. Suddenly, there was a glowing light from underneath her cloak.

"Call the Guardians!" Caleb yelled before bringing out his sword to defend himself from the blast of energy.

"Yes, let's start this little party." Serena laughed.

The guards ran for the castle and into the meeting hall. "THE CASTLE'S UNDER ATTACK!"

Will looked at him then at Miridal and Alborn. "Get Elyon to the infinite city." She and the other guardians flew out of the room and down to the gates.

"And now it's a party!" Serena yelled as she hit Caleb and the rest of the honor guard with a blast of energy. "Will, you have something that I want." She brought her hand up, but was hit with lighting before she had the chance to hit anyone.

"I don't think so." Will said, hitting her again.

Cornelia and Hay Lin flew over to the guards while Irma and Taranee helped Will.

"Why don't you take off you're hood and show yourself." Will yelled.

"But where's the fun in that." Serena laughed again, hitting Will so hard she fell to the ground. "I'm not leaving here without the heart!"

"Then you'll have to go through us!" Taranee through a fireball at her; only for Serena to deflect it and send it flying back at Taranee.

The fight went on like this for what seemed like hours, but in reality it only took the Sorcerous a few minutes to take down the rest of the guardians.

"Have you given up yet, Guardians." Serena laughed as she hit them again. She walked over to Will and bent down. "You have something that belongs to me." Serena grabbed hold of the Heart, about to yank it off Will's next when she was struck. "Oh, you're going to be the brave one and save your friends." Serena let go off Will and walked over to Cornelia. "What are you going to do, play hero, pretend to _sacrifice _yourself for these people. What could you possibly know about SACRIFICE! You know nothing of what it's like to lose everything!" Serena yelled hitting Cornelia hard.

"You're not the only one who knows about sacrifice." Cornelia coughed. She used all her strength and stood up, walking towards Serena.

"Cornelia! What are you doing!?" Caleb yelled his stomach in knots. He couldn't lose her and he knew where this was leading.

"Saving you," A tear fell down the blonde's cheek as she looked back at Caleb and the others. "I love you, I will always love you." She brought her hand to her chest and a ball of green energy formed in her hands. "You want power Serena? Then take mine."

"CORNELIA!" They all yelled.

There was a scream, a flash of light, and a cloud of smoke. After what seemed like eternity, the dust settled to reveal the scepter laying on the dirt. But there was no sign of Serena or Cornelia.

"NO!" Caleb yelled, running over to spot where his love last stood. "Bring her back!" Caleb turned to Will, not afraid that he was crying that they were all seeing him cry.

"I can't. I don't know how." Will looked at Caleb, uncertainty and guilt dancing on her face. "I'm sorry." Will shook her head, not wanting to admit what everyone already knew. "She's gone."

They gathered in the great hall, some sitting on the sofa and chairs, others standing. Some were crying, others still in shock. Will looked over at Caleb, who was leaning against the window looking at the flowers below. She stood up, knowing what she needed to do.

"Caleb?" Will waited for him to look at her. "I'm sorry, for yelling at you, for blaming you. You didn't deserve it. I'm just…I'm so sorry." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "If I could bring her back, I would."

"Stop," He shook her hand off of him. "All of you just stop. She's not dead. She's still out there."

"Caleb, you saw the blast. There's no way they survived." Aldarn tried to reason with him.

"Then where's the ring? And the Tooth? Serena had them on her during the battle, if she was really destroyed then they would've been on the ground next to the scepter." Caleb took a breath. "Look, I…She's still alive. Don't ask me how I know I just do. Cornelia is out there somewhere and I intend to find her, with or without your help." Caleb walked over the door. He couldn't stand to be in the room with them anymore.

"Caleb, wait!?" Will called out to him, but he just closed the door and didn't look back.

Caleb stood behind the closed door, he placed his hand in his pocket and pulled out a picture of him and Cornelia. He brushed his thumb across her face "I will find you." He placed the picture back in his pocket and looked out the window at the mountains in the distance. "I will always find you."

* * *

_A/N: so, the fight "scene" didn't come out as well as I hoped but hey no worries. As always, let me know what you think and what you hope to see and all that jazz. :) -Sara_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sacrifice**_

Chapter Five

* * *

The ground was cold. She could tell by the damp coolness on her face that it was some kind of rock she was lying on. Cornelia slowly opened her eyes; she was definitely in a cove somewhere. She closed her eyes, only for a second, to revel in the fact that she wasn't dead.

Cornelia tried to sit up, but the pain was too much. She was alive, injured and broken, but alive nonetheless. She turned herself over, now seeing she was in a cell.

"Where am I?" She waited for answer. "Serena! Where am I?"

"You must think you're so brave." Serena laughed as she emerged from the shadows. "I wonder, how brave you'll be once you see what has happened to your friends now that you're here?"

"What are you talking about?"

"They think you're dead."

"What?" Cornelia froze. "No," she paused "I'm still in guardian form, which means I'm still connected to an oramere, which means the heart of Kandracar can find me."

"Oh, I know, but it won't after I cast my little spell."

"What?" all of a sudden, fear came over Cornelia like she's never felt before.

"My God, you ask a lot of questions." Serena walked closer to the cell.

"Who are you?" Cornelia squinted to see better, "Oh my god." She froze again, realizing who the sorcerous really was.

"Alight, enough of this. If I'm to get what I want I need you to be dead." Serena sighed heavily, "But I won't get my money or the heart if I kill you, so a sleep spell will have to do." She walked over to the table and grabbed her spell book. "This should do, you won't be physically dead but you'll appear it and the heart or anyone on the council will not be able to locate you."

"Please, No!"

"Ha, I was right, not so brave anymore."

He stood at the window, staring at the mountains in the distance. She was out there, he needed to believe it. For Caleb, a life without Cornelia was meaningless. He had loved before, but he had never known love until he met her. And that was something he wasn't willing to give up without a fight.

"Caleb?" Elyon knocked on the door, it was open but she was afraid to enter. She waited for him to answer. "Caleb, come on talk to me."

"I don't want to."

"What do you want?"

"Her."

"Caleb-"Elyon took a deep breath and walked over to him. "I know how much you love her-"

"No, you don't, none of you do."

"What can I do?"

"Let me go find her."

"Find her? Caleb what makes you think she's still alive?"

"I don't know" His voice rose "I just, can feel her. I can still feel her heart and I know that sounds ridiculous but it's just something and her and I can feel. So don't ask me to give up, because until I can't feel that I'm not going to stop looking for her."

"Okay. Why don't we go talk to the oracle, maybe he can help us." Elyon smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Fine," Caleb grabbed his sword, slung it over his shoulder and walked out the door.

* * *

_A/N: I know, I know it's short but hey its better than nothing :) I just wanted to save some juicy stuff for the next chapter, which is going to be a mind blowing one...well in the sense that things will be revealed and you so won't expect it :) As always thanks for reading, see you soon - Sara (p.s. I pinky promise next chapter will be up quicker)_


End file.
